Raven in Fox's Clothing ReWrite
by Kistune60
Summary: rewrite of Raven in Fox's clothing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the Naruto characters that honor goes to Kishmoto.

Naruto looked around wordlessly before he entered his apartment. Groaning tiredly as he leans against the door, they had been put through another ridiculously and utterly useless team meeting just to be told they had no mission...again. Looking at the clock he moves around making sure _**everything**_ was locked and the curtains drawn before making his way quickly to his room. After entering his room he shuts the door and starts going through a fairly long chain of hand seals then mumbling "kai." A billow of smoke wells up around him before slowly dissipating to show there is no longer a small 13 year old boy wearing a blindingly orange jumpsuit. Where he had once stood was a beautiful woman of 19 years in his stead. Her hair is long with darkness to it that even the most pitch black of nights would envy; the tips looking as though they had been dipped in the very blood of her enemies. Her body is one that most women would kill to have with lovely and supple porcelain like skin that was toned in all the right places. She wore a sleeveless royal blue turtle neck shirt over a pair of onyx black ankle length hakama. Over this she had only a knee length navy trench coat with the Uchiha crest delicately sewn over the area of her heart. Sighing as her hand brushes tiredly through her hair she takes a seat on her bed.

"Tomorrow will be the 4th anniversary of the day that Itachi fled…" shaking her head, she looks out the window thunder sounding and lightning flashes in the distance. As she peers out of her partially drawn curtains her mind begins to wander back to the day when everything went so horridly wrong. She had just returned from her extended 6 year mission. Only, for her to come back to her family and discover her little brother in a dire predicament.

"Naruto's" POV.

**Flashback**

_I smile delicately to myself as I step through the large gates of my home village, Konoha, for the first time in six years. Sigh in content as the scents and noises somewhat calmed my anxiousness of finally returning to the village and seeing my family after so many years. 'I wonder how Itachi-otouto is doing and Sasuke-otouto probably doesn't even realize he has a big sister….tsk so much to do and so little time' I think absent mindedly as I walk to the Hokage tower. My form slips through the night's shadows as if I was a mere apparition. _

-SCENE CHANGE-

_Smiling joyously as I enter the Hokage tower knowing it would surprise Sarutobi-dono very much to see me so early. Stopping momentarily I notice that I can't sense any Anbu guards within the vicinity of the main door. 'It seems the security has gotten pretty lax while I was gone.' Shaking my head to rid myself of the thoughts, I push them to the back of my mind to deal with them later. As I sneak into his office I see the security guards fast asleep at their posts. I sneer in disgust before entering the room silently to find the Hokage reading...__Icha Icha Paradise__. Growling when my eyes land on that book in his hands as I start to let a large amount of K.I leak out, not able to restrain my distaste for the book. _

_The Hokage snaps his head up in shock, as he begins backing away in fear for his future masculinity. I practically spit my next words at him "I suggest you put that disgusting sham of a "book" away, before I decide to use a super-heated Katon: Enden no Jutsu on it and its holder." he shivers and edges slowly away from me before he puts the book in a hidden panel on the inside of the desk. "Well…Miya-chan, I really didn't expect to see you here tonight I actually wasn't expecting you till tomorrow afternoon." I shrug in response. "They let me go a bit early." I mumble before laying a stack of papers on the desk and turn to leave, smiling slightly despite myself._

_scene change Uchiha district main house_

_I walk into the district and listen, only to hear nothing; not even the animals were making noise. 'Still as quiet as ever at this time of night' I hum before I start for my home smiling at the thought of seeing my parents and brothers after being away for so long. As I enter the house I take a deep breath letting myself revile in the familiar yet unfamiliar scent of __Home__. As I walk down the hall I spot my otouto's room before walking in without a second thought. I snicker softly as I see him cocooned in his nest of covers. I quietly laugh as Itachi rolls over with another soft growl before sitting on the edge of the bed and shake his shoulder. "Itachi wake up otouto."_

_He grunts softly before he opens his eyes blearily "who's ther'?" he mumbles his voice coated in sleep. I chuckle before I poke him lovingly on the head. "It's me otouto you silly baka" his eyes widen when he finally realizes who it is he is talking to before he lunges and try's to hug the life out of me with a whisper of " Aneue". I let out a dramatic gasp before playfully clawing at his arms as I pretend to be unable to breathe before I hear him sob softly. Never before had I ever heard my little 13 year old otouto cry in such a pitiful way. (Itachi is 13 and she 16). "N-nee-Chan" he mutters softly as he looks up at me his eyes slightly puffy and red, tears gleaming in his eyes like stars in the black sky "the c-council…..the council o-ordered me to…to k-kill the w-whole clan including….including you and Sasuke-otouto, what should I do!" he sobs into my shoulder as I hug him trying to calm him down by whispering comforting words in his ear. "...Itachi, maybe we should talk to the Hokage about this…" I sigh as I hold him close to me doing a few quick hand seals before whispering "Shunshin no Jutsu." _

_-SCENE CHANGE- _

_In a plume of smoke Itachi and I disappear before reappearing in the Hokage Tower. I stand up quietly and notice just as I'm about to put Itachi down that he had fallen asleep. I smile softly before shifting Itachi into a better position as I smile softly at his sleeping form. I chuckle softly before knocking on the door to the Hokage's office. We only wait a few minutes before I hear a muffled "Enter." I walk in the room and look around to make sure I see no sight of that disgraceful book before nodding and gently laying Itachi down on one of the couches before turning to glare at Sarutobi. "Hokage-sama, my otouto just informed me that the council has ordered him to eradicate our clan" I practically hiss as I turn my frosty glare on him waiting for what I deem to be an acceptable answer. Sarutobi looks at me startled at the sudden intrusion before his look turns grave and he stands a sigh escaping his elderly frame before turning to look out the window at the quiet village. "I was unaware of this till you told me just now Miya." He looks at me sadly as he pulls his hat down slightly to cover his face from view. "Miya did he happen to show you the mission scroll that was given to him?" _

**To Be Continued **

Family Titles

Otouto - little brother

Chichi - father

Okaa – mother

Nii – older brother

Aneue/Nee - older sister

Japanese Suffixes

Sensei - teacher/master

Sempei – used to refer to someone older and more experienced in a work or school setting

Kun – used for younger less experienced people in a work or school setting or for a boy a girl admires

Chan – used to refer to something cute

Sama - lord

Dono – more respectful form of Sama

San - Mr. /Mrs. / respectful term for someone else

Baka – Idiot, moron, dumbass which over suits the situation the most

Village Leaders

Tsuchikage – Earth shadow leader of the hidden rock village

Raikage – lightning shadow leader of the village hidden in the clouds

Mizukage – water shadow leader of the hidden mist village

Kazekage - wind shadow the leader of the hidden sand village

Hokage – fire shadow the leader of the hidden leaf village

Ninja ranks

Anbu – Anbu is short for Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai or in English the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. They serve directly below the Kage of their respective villages

Jonin – literally translates to "high ninja"

Chunin - Literally meaning "Middle Ninja"

Genin - Literally meaning "low ninja"

Sannin- although it isn't actually ranked, power wise a Sannin is as powerful as or slightly less powerful than the Hokage.

Kage – the leader of the hidden village as well as the strongest ninja in the village


	2. Chapter 2

I in no way own Naruto or the characters I am merely borrowing them.

**Raven in Foxes Clothing**

**~Fox Meets Weasel~**

A sharp knocking sound startled Miya out of her thoughts as she looks up quickly. Looking up at her window she stands and quickly walks over to the window to move the curtains away. Pausing as she peered out into the inky night, she saw what appeared to be the shadowy outline of a bird smaller than the carrier falcons normally used by most shinobi. It was a raven. Though seeing a raven in its self was not an oddity what was though was the appearance of this raven in particular. It was slightly larger than its counterparts with dark midnight colored feathers that seemed to have an under tone of red in the dim candle light. Its large seemingly unseeing white eyes bore into her own navy blue eyes as if staring right into her soul. Though it was what she saw next that made her give it a second look, there was a slim white collar with "Nevermore" carefully carved into it with neat script.

She soundlessly opened the window to let the bird fly in and perch on the back of her armchair as a wistful smile plays on her face. "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door." She whispers amusedly to herself, softly petting the raven's plumage. "I truly shouldn't be surprised he named you that, he always was a fan of poetry." Miya frowns, gently untying the note from the ravens leg before letting it perch on her wrist as she carries it back to the window as to let it swiftly disappear into the night.

She goes back to the chair so she can sit down as she opens the letter that the raven had brought her. Elegant hand writing that she hadn't seen in almost a year's time is what she finds after taking out the black parchment. Smiling she starts to read the letter. _"The Crow is back in his nest attempting to avoid the Serpent and Shark as they lurk about. The Raven must fly on swift wings before the window of time has closed till then the Crow shall wait. ~ Crow Ps. The Raccoon says "hello" and that he and his litter mates shall see you very soon."_ Miya just grins and rushes over to the door. Slipping on her shoes and out the door she runs 'Itachi I'm coming just you wait.'

**~ Scene change middle of the forest~**

Stopping on a branch 6 meters above the ground she silently looks around before spotting a tall teenage male with long dark hair and brilliant crimson eyes. Crouching down she starts to make sounds similar to the call of a raven to signal the teen that she had arrived at the meeting point. He glances in her direction then nods as he pushes away from the tree. Miya stands and drops from the foliage to the ground below. Straitening her stance she quickly makes her way to the teen and when she is but mere feet from him she stops. "Itachi...it's been far too long..." Itachi smirks softly before walking forward and pulling her into a hug.

"Indeed it has sister. I've missed you and Sasuke dearly." He looks down at her with a kind smile as her grin dims a bit at the mention of their little brother. Slowly Itachi's smile turns into a deep frown. "Speaking of our dear little brother…how is he?" She lets out a mournful sigh and sits down tiredly. Itachi fallows her lead as he sits down in front of her so she didn't have to look up at him and strain her neck. "Sasuke...he…he _was_ getting better but our latest mission showed to put a damper on things as I showed far more of my skill than I meant too when facing off against a shinobi more powerful than most Jonin sensei's." taking a deep breath she continues on sadly. "He became jealous and started training to exhaustion trying to become more powerful than "Naruto" after he saved him and ended up taking out the enemy. He is starting to go down the path of darkness and betrayal. If he continues for much longer we may lose our brother to the darkness…" Itachi pinches the bridge of his nose to try to fight off the oncoming headache as he leans against the tree behind him. "Sasuke…really has gone over the deep end hasn't he...well all we can do is wait and see what happens I suppose."

Miya nods in agreement watching as the fish swim in the pond not far away before turning back to Itachi. "I think we should tell him before the Chunin exams in a few weeks. I'm tired of seeing my family being split into little pieces by Danzo's scheming ways!" Itachi's eyes widen as he looks at her. "Miya are you sure? This could be deadly should the organization find out." She nods solemnly knowing that they had a potential war on their hands. A glint enters her eyes as a plan bursts into her head of its own accord. "Itachi...I think I may have found the answer to our problems..." He looks at her oddly before shaking his head knowing how odd the plans she could come up with on the fly were. "Alright I'm listening, let's hear the plan that you're so worked up about."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
